Enigma
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Unsure of what to put here. Just open it up and read the note at the top. Oh, and review :D Rating may change later. Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

OK…this story was actually written by my girlfriend. She doesn't do a lot of writing, so I can't exactly say where this is going to go, or when this will be updated. I told her I'd post it on my own username, that way I know people would come to read it and respond to it.

This _**IS**_ posted with her permission. The only thing changed was the names and descriptions so it would fit Haruka and Michiru.

Please be nice with the reviews.

* * *

Enigma  
Chapter 1

I looked across the room as I felt eyes on me. I smiled at the only person who sat at the bar. A woman was checking me out, go figure. I went back to my laptop while the bartender did what he had to do.

"Hey boss lady, the one and only person sitting at the bar wants to buy you a drink." John, my bartender, said.

I looked up at him and nodded as he set a drink in front of me. "Can you find out her name?" I asked him.

"Sure thing." And he went over to talk to her.

"How about you ask me?" A voice said from my right. A smile came to my face.

"So then, what's your name?" I asked her.

She pushed my laptop closed. "Haruka. Now how about you telling me yours?"

I looked up at her and felt a chill go down my spine. She was beautiful. She had short blonde hair with the deepest teal eyes I'd ever seen. She was about six feet tall, only a couple of inches taller than myself. She wore a forest green dress shirt with a gray stripped tie hanging loosely around her neck. Her black slacks almost hid her scuffed black shoes.

"Michiru." I said. "It's Michiru."

She offered me her hand, bringing mine up to her lips and kissing my knuckles. She pulled out the stool beside me. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." I told her.

"Now tell me something." She started. "Why is a beautiful woman sitting alone at a bar in the middle of the afternoon?"

I laughed softly. "Well I'm actually working."

"Working at a bar on a laptop is a little unusual wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, it is, but why is a well dressed woman like you sitting in a bar in the middle of the afternoon?" I asked her.

"Well, I just had a shitty day at work and I decided to be the boss that I am and take a short day."

I laughed softly and gave her a smile. It's been so long since another person had grabbed my attention, and it was a female. I shook my head and let my thoughts go.

"Tell me, pretty lady, what's on your mind?" she asked me, brushing a strand of hair away from my forehead.

"Honestly? Well, I was just thinking why I've waited so long to ask someone out." I looked at her in the eye. "I'm done for the afternoon. Would you like to go get something to eat?"

She pushed my laptop aside and grabbed my hand. "Let's go. I know this great place on the eastside."

I laughed and waved at John, the bartender. She led me to a new, 2008, black ford pick-up truck and opened the door for me. I stared out the side window as she pulled away from the curb. I was doing this, I was on a date with a woman I had just met; go me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lookie at this, Pam decided to write some more last night, so I'm getting it typed up and posted today. I hope you enjoy. Please note again…this _**IS**_ posted with her permission.

* * *

Enigma  
Chapter 2

We spent the rest of the day together walking around the east side. She had me laughing and smiling and by the time the rain started we were two miles away from the truck. We ran under a small newspaper stand, laughing and almost soaked to the skin. She held me loosely around my waist as we waited for the rain to pass. I ducked my head down, suddenly shy.

"Why have you gone so shy on me?" she asked me, lifting my chin so I faced her.

"I don't know. I'm not a shy person." I laughed softly.

"Well now, it seems that there's a first time for everything." Haruka's voice grew soft. "I'm going to kiss you."

Her lips pressed lightly against mine, sending chills down my spine. This can't be happening, I just met her.

I pulled back, wondering if I was making the biggest mistake of my life. "I need to get back." I told her, resting my forehead against hers.

"I scared you didn't I?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yea, just a little. I just met you. I…I don't know." I shook my head. "I'm over thinking this aren't I?"

Haruka pulled me into a hug. "Yes, yes you are." She pulled back. "I'll go get the truck, just stay here."

I watched her run down the street and wondered where my head had gone. I didn't kiss someone I had just met. I turned around to see what was on the racks at the stand. I smiled at the man and went back to browsing the racks. I heard a horn blow and turned around to see the truck parked on the curb. Haruka had the door open for me and I climbed in. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She answered. "I'll take you back to the bar, on one condition."

"And what would that be?" I asked her.

"I want your number. I want to be able to call you tomorrow."

"Really now." I said, leaning against the door.

"Yes, really." She was smiling and reached for my hand.

She held my hand all the way back to the bar. When she pulled into the parking lot I handed her a slip of paper with my cell phone number on it and got out of the truck.

I turned to wave at her when I saw her kiss and hug a woman who had pulled up beside her. My face paled as our eyes met. 'Usagi.' She mouthed and tried to get to me.

I went inside, not knowing whether or not to be mad at myself, or at her. Just my luck, I finally met someone I like and she's involved with another woman. Just great.

* * *

Don't forget to review everybody!!


	3. Chapter 3

Look, my girlfriend decided to finish another chapter :) I hope you enjoy

Enigma  
Chapter 3

The bar was filling up as I made my way through the crowd. I heard my name shouted a couple of times and I waved in response, never knowing who had shouted at me.

Mickie, the bartender for tonight smiled and nodded at me as I went behind the counter to grab my laptop and head up to my office. Man, I can't believe this. I thought as I sat down at my desk. I spun my chair around to look out the big picture window I had installed when I bought the bar 3 years ago.

I stared out the window for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. There was a knock at the door, then the sound of it being pushed open. "How'd it go boss lady?" Mickie asked me.

"Wonderful and shitty all at the same time." I said as I turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting across from me.

I leaned back in the chair, wondering how much to tell him, then decided to tell him the truth. "I had a great time. I mean we spent the day together walking around the city then it started to rain. We stopped by a newspaper stand and she kissed me."

Mickie smiled at me. "That's a good thing you know. When was the last time you went on a date?"

I chuckled. "Tell me about it. Haruka seems to be a great person; for someone else."

"Ah, let me guess, she's taken."

I nodded. "Yea, and I found out after the kiss, and after she dropped me off."

"What, did she tell you?"

I shook my head. "No, after she dropped me off, I went to wave to her and I saw her kissing another woman."

Mickie shook his head. "Man oh man, that has to suck."

"Yea, majorly." I chuckled bitterly.

"Tell you what, why don't you go home, relax and forget about her. Honey she just isn't worth it."

I stood up with him and smiled. "I think I'm going to do just that."

I grabbed my laptop and purse and followed Mickie to the door and down the stairs. He kissed my cheek as I made my way out the back door. I ran through the rain and climbed into my small blue two-door Honda Civic and headed for home.

I pulled into the driveway of my single family home along the Seal of Japan, thankful to be there and away from people. Opening the front door, I was met by my long-haired black tabby cat, Zoe. I picked her up and headed to my office to plug in my laptop then head up to bed. I tried not to look at the pictures that donned the stairway walls. To many memories right before bed. "I think it's time to take them down Zoe. What do you think?" I asked her as I sat her down on the bed.

I grabbed my night shirt and sweat pants and went to change. I stood in front of the mirror, naked, and smiled. I wasn't a super model, and that was OK with me.

Starting at the top of my head, I saw my long aqua hair, straight nose and blue eyes. I continued down to my slightly broad shoulders and down my arms to my fingertips . I moved back to my average, b cup, breasts. Some might have called them small, but to me, they were just right. My hips were what my mother called 'child birthing' hips. My eyes traveled to the small butterfly tattoo that sat on my lower back then down my thighs to my knees and my ankles with a cross tattoo on the left. I was happy as me physically. Now I just had to get over the fact that the woman I was attracted to was taken. I walked away and headed for bed.

_I was back in New Mexico in the SUV, headed down the mountain with Emmy._

_We were laughing and singing along with the radio. A screeching of brakes and breaking glass was all that I remembered until I woke up on the side of the road with the truck in flames and Emmy's lifeless body next to mine._

I woke up with a scream on my lips. I was sitting up in bed with Zoe licking my face.

Tears were streaming down my face and my heart was going a mile a minute. Not again, I thought. Please, not again. I fell back against the pillows and rolled to my side pulling my pillow into my arms. "Emmy, oh god Emmy. Why can't I just let you go?"


	4. Chapter 4

OK...so Pam's had this written since October...I've just been too lazy/busy to actually type it up. She got tired of me not doing it so when we got home tonight she shoved the book in my face and said type!

Enigma  
Chapter 4

The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning, trying to forget Emmy. The harder I tried to forget her, the more I thought about her. I threw the covers off to the side and climbed out of bed. Zoe looked at me and stretched, following me out of the room. I took the back stairs into the kitchen, going right to the tea kettle that sat on the stove. While the water heated I fed Zoe, then put and English muffin in the toaster.

The kettle whistled and my cell phone rang, all at once. I pulled the kettle off to the side and reached for my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Please don't hang up." The other voice said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because what you saw yesterday was just shitty timing." She explained. I hung up the phone and went back to getting myself a cup of tea. The phone rang again as I was sitting down at the table. "Now why did you go and do that?" she asked me.

"I didn't like your answer." I told her as I took a sip of my tea.

"I know, I know...it was a lousy answer but its the truth. It was just shitty timing."

Leaning back in my chair I asked the question I'd been thinking about all morning. "Why should I give you another chance?"

"Because what happened yesterday was the first time in a long time I've felt like that."

I groaned softly, wondering why I was still talking to her. I should hang up and forget I'd ever met her, or even kissed her. "I'm going to hang up now." I said softly, knowing I was doing the right thing, but for some reason, still kicking myself in the ass.

"Please Michiru, let me explain." She rushed on.

"Explain what? The fact that you were kissing another girl two minutes after you dropped me off. Forget it. I don't play seconds to anyone." I told her.

"I'm not like that. Will you give me a chance?" She pleaded with me.

I shook my head and got up to put my cup in the sink. "I'm sorry, but I can't Haruka. Tell that girl she's very lucky."I hung up, still hearing her voice in my ear. I went out to the deck and started to strip. I left everything in a heap by the sliding doors and headed for the heated pool. The cool air swept its cool fingers across my skin, making me feel alive. I went to the diving board and dove into the warm water of the pool. I needed a chance to clear my head, to forget about Emmy and Haruka. My mind wandered as I swam lap after lap, letting the water wash over my bare skin.

I saw someone splashing at one end of the pool and swam towards it. I kept my body below the surface of the water as I came up beside the person sitting on the edge of the pool. "What in the world are you doing?"

I smiled at one of the only people who could see me naked and I wouldn't freak out about it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Wondering why you're swimming in the buff."

I looked down at my body and smiled. "Well if you give me a towel, I won't be naked anymore."

She got up and got me one of the towels from the water proof bin I kept by the pool. I pulled myself up and sat on the edge, completely secure in my own skin. I felt the towel fall on my shoulders and stood up with Kay's help. "I thought you were still in Rome?" I asked her as I wrapped myself up.

"Well, I was, but I decided to come home early and spend some time with the people I care about most." She said as we headed for the house.

I picked up my clothing from the deck as we headed in. I put my robe back on and set the kettle back on the heat. I used the towel to dry my hair and sat down at the table.

"So you two broke up then?" I made it a statement, not a question.

Kay sat down beside me and took my face in her hands and kissed me. I responded to the kiss, the way I knew I would. My arms went around her neck as her hands found their way to my breasts. I moaned against her lips. "I hate you."

She chuckled and pulled away from me. "Yea, I know...and yes we did." She leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. "How is it possible that I can still want you after all this time?"

I shook my head, getting up and pulled my robe closed. "I have no idea. I just know I don't want or need a fling right now." I told her as I headed up the stairs for a shower.

A short time later Kay and I were in my car, headed to the club for a bite to eat and so I could get my paperwork done. I waved to my bartenders and went upstairs while Kay stayed downstairs to help the tenders get their work done. I closed the bar on Sunday mornings so they could clean up from Saturday nights and I had a quiet place to work. But the thing was, I wasn't getting any work done. The only thing I was getting done was thinking about Haruka...Why couldn't I get her out of my head?


End file.
